A Lost Love
by mdog98
Summary: When something important is lost people will go to great lengths to find it. Ember and Isabella are twin sisters who have lost their mother. While they want to find her, there's one catch...They're stuck on Neverland with Peter Pan and his lost boys. After 18 years of being raised by Tinkerbell the girls decide they need the real answer. But will sparked romances get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Ember's POV:**

I sat on the beach wondering when I would be able to get off this island. Each night I would sneak out of Tinkerbell's tree house after her and my sister Isabella had fallen asleep and come down to the shore just to stare up at the stars and imagine what was beyond Neverland. Tink never let us go anywhere besides her tree house and the surrounding wooded area.  
"Quite beautiful isn't it?" A deep voice said from behind me.  
I jolted in fear, "You scared me." I said putting my hand over my heart. Realizing I didn't know who this person was nor could I see them I asked "Who are you?"  
The boy stayed in the shadows leaning against a tree just staring.  
"You really don't know?" He laughed with no trace of humor. I stared trying to figure out who he was. After a few more seconds he pushed himself off the tree and walked into the moonlit night.  
"The names Pan sweetheart." He smirked.  
My whole body froze. Tinkerbell has told me multiple stories about him. I had never seen him but I knew he was in charge of the island and was not a man to be messed with. I instinctively moved further away from him.  
"Ah so you do know." He said walking closer.  
Again I scooted away. I don't know why he had approached me but I knew it wasn't good.  
"What do you want Pan." I said putting enphasis on his name feeling a pulse of confidence.  
Again he smirked, "What makes you think I want something. Can't a person come down to the beach to look at the stars without getting criticized." Sarcasm was dripping off his voice.  
I was already feeling annoyed. Rolling my eyes I stood up. I should probably get back to Tink's anyways. Wiping the sand off my pants I sighed, "Well if that's all I should probably get going."  
"I never caught your name."  
"I'm surprised you don't know."  
"I'm a lot of things sweetheart but a stalker wouldn't classify as one."  
I almost laughed at that one. "You don't deserve my name."  
He almost had a shocked expression on his face but was quickly replaced with a cold hard expression. He slowly walked towards me until he was right in front of my face. Trying to hold on to that ounce of confidence I had I stood as still as possible not wanting him to see how scared I really was.  
"You better watch out sweetheart I'm more powerful then you know." And with that he brushed right past me until he was in the forest and out of sight. Really all that because he wanted to know my name?


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella's POV:  
I woke up early to Tink and Ember still fast asleep on their beds. Walking to the window I looked outside and saw the sun was almost going to rise. I still had time. I quietly ran around the house getting ready. Once I had felt fairly decent for getting ready in the dark I quietly opened the door and went down the steps. Taking my routine route I ended up at the edge of the forest near the beach and sat down on a rock.  
"Bella?" I heard the voice that gave me flutters in my stomach.  
"Brayden!" I smiled running up to him and embracing him in a soft yet passonite kiss. Wrapping my arms around his neck I rested my forehead against his. We stayed like that for a while until his voice broke the silence.  
"I wish we didn't always have to meet like this." He sighed. I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Me too but we just have to it's the only way we can be together." He looked down at the ground his expression saddened.  
"I just don't get why we have to sneak around it's not like anyone will care." He argued.  
"Of course they will. You have your lost boys who do God knows what with their time and I have Tink and Ember who don't exactly approve, approve being an understatement of the lost boys."  
Ever since Brayden and I started dating we've had to keep it a secret because Tink thinks I haven't stepped foot outside our 'territory',and the lost boys cause a lot of trouble. I stared at him waiting for a response.  
"The boys barely know which way is up and which way is down trust me they wouldn't care. As for your sis and the wanna be fairy." I gave him a look that said 'really-you-had-to-say-that?' he just smirked, "Well they'll probably be pissed but they'll have to get over it sometime." He had a point, but I couldn't lie to my twin and the women who has been taking care of me for as long as I can remember.  
"We just can't okay?" I said releasing his grip and sitting down on the rock. I kept staring at the ground until I felt a warm hand lift my chin up. I looked into his eyes and saw love and desperation mixed together. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.  
"Okay" He breathed. I smiled and returned my lips on his.  
Ember's POV:  
I woke up pretty early this morning I guess you could say I had trouble sleeping since the conversation with Pan last night. Sitting up I took a few seconds to stretch. Looking to my left I saw that Isabella's bed was empty. Where the hell is she? I got up moving around the house. I decided to clean myself off and get ready for the day. Once I was done I walked back over to my bed and pulled out my jewelry box. Picking up my ring that I have had forever I put it on. The ring was gold, circular, and abstract it was nothing like I'd seen before yet it was so simple and I always I felt some need to wear it and keep it close. I heard the squeaky wooden door open releasing me from my thoughts. Isabella came through.  
"Where were you this morning." She jolted obviously not aware I was awake.  
"I-I uh went to get some air?" She said in more of a question form.  
"You're lying."  
"No I'm not."  
"Bella we're twins, we're basically the same person I can tell when your lying."  
"It doesn't matter I'm here now aren't I?" She snapped.  
"Alright then." I eyed her skeptically but giving up knowing I wasn't going to get anything out of her, "So... what's the plans for today?"  
"I think we should try and find our mother." She blurted. Oblivious to how random and weird she's being.  
"Bella we have been trying... For 10 years. There's no way of finding her without getting off this island."  
"Well obviously we haven't tried hard enough there has to be a way to get off Bray- I mean I'm sure someone has."  
"Alright and how are we going to figure this out?"  
"I think we should talk to Peter Pan." If I had a drink I would've spitten it out. There is no way I was going to talk to him. I've had enough of him and I barely spoke to the guy for 10 minutes.  
"No. First of all I'm pretty sure no one can just talk to Pan second of all if we do talk to him what makes you think we can trust him?" I whispered shouted, hoping we wouldn't wake Tink.  
"We can't but everytime we try we hit a dead end or Tink pushes us off the subject"  
"Bella, I don't think Tink would've told us to stay away from him for no reason."  
"Look like you said we've tried for 10 years, we're 18 and we haven't seen past this stupid island. We just... We just have to try." She sighed. Something inside me kept yelling no telling me if we did this we could get ourselves in more trouble then we knew possible. But for reasons I'm not sure of I said "Fine."


End file.
